


Too much

by Chelou_mecs_in_love



Series: one shots [8]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but like hurting thoughts, it's just too much, my own thoughts written into a story again, not physical hurt tho, not suicidal tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelou_mecs_in_love/pseuds/Chelou_mecs_in_love
Summary: Everything is just too much. There's too much noise around him. He just wants everyone to shut up.





	Too much

**Author's Note:**

> Just using Eliott as an outlet for my own thoughts again... Thank you Eliott, for existing so I can at least pretend to work through some things while writing how I feel through you...

A car, people laughing, the fan, a tv, the shower, another car, talking.

Everything was just too much. There was so much noise, so much happening around him. And all he could do was just lay in bed, eyes closed, wishing for his headache to go away. Wishing for some quietness.

Another car, more people laughing, music, honking, a door slamming, plates crashing against each other, cutlery being thrown on the kitchen counter.

Too much.

Why couldn’t others just be quiet? They should all just stop making noises. Please. He closed his eyes tighter, wishing he could block out all the noises. Wishing he could disappear under the covers, blocking out all the noise.

More talking, another car, the fan’s getting louder, the tv won’t stop blasting, the shower keeps running, a soft piano melody coming through.

Wait.

Piano melody?

Lucas.

A door opening, causing the light from the hallway to enter his room. Even through closed eyes he could see it. Eyelids turning yellowy orange because of it.

“Eliott?”

Lucas’ voice was so sweet, so soft, like a comforting blanket in the dark room. Eliott kept quiet though, not ready to talk. His head was still hurting so much. He kept his eyes closed, not ready to let the light fully in yet, not letting Lucas know he was awake.

“It’s almost 8, we should get something to eat.”

Still so gentle, so caring. Eliott felt his heart ache for the sweetness in his voice. He heard his boyfriend come closer, walking to Eliott’s side of the bed. He kept his eyes closed. He felt Lucas put his hand on his head, fingers carding through his hair and Eliott sighed a little, enjoying the touch, leaning into it. He didn’t want to get out of bed, but he also didn’t want to make Lucas worry.

He opened his eyes a little and just seeing Lucas there, right in front of him, was worth it.

A car alarm going off outside, the tv being louder now that the door was open, the light from the hallway, another car, more people talking outside his window, dancing to some music.

It was still too much, so Eliott closed his eyes again, ready to hear a sigh of disappointment from Lucas. He didn’t want to hurt him, didn’t want to make him worry, but he couldn’t do anything. It was too much.

The sigh never came, only supporting words and a kiss pressed to his hair.

“Whenever you’re ready, babe.”

Eliott felt tears prickling behind his eyes, ready to fall down, but he willed them back. Lucas was everything and so much more. He listened to the noises again, they were still there, but there was also something else.

Love, support.

When Lucas was there to catch him, to make him feel loved, like he mattered, other things suddenly didn’t seem so bad.

He could still hear all the noises, people walking around, talking, the tv was still too loud, cars were still honking and driving by, people were still being too loud outside of his window, but he knew Lucas was in the living room, waiting for him.

But only when he was ready.

Only when he felt like it.


End file.
